Temple Run
by MorganBieberStylesBuzolic
Summary: Set after 3x06 but with a bit of a twist, it's not very long because it's my first story. I might add more no sure yet depending on the reviews
1. Chapter 1

**I OWN NOTHING **

A knock at the door ended the argument between the two hybrids and the werewolf going any came in pushing Tyler aside, carrying a large brown box full of stuff - if it wasn't for her vampire abilities she might of dropped the box in her way to Tyler's house...

"I brought your stuff,old laptop,your jersey,the charm bracelet"

"Care this isn't a good time" his eyes glanced to where Haley and Klaus stood,the sight of her only made Caroline want to vomit.

"Just take it" Tyler sat the box on the table he seeing no point in trying to change her mind. Klaus put down the bottle of whiskey going over to Caroline with a look of concern in his eyes. Haley crossed her arms watching as Klaus basically ran over to see is if she was ok, desperate much.

"Caroline,with the break up drama i see falling before me i assume you have met Haley?" shifting on one foot to another her eyes briefly glimpsing to the girl that now stood behind Tyler, before looking down at the ground trying to stop the tears that she felt threatening to fall. Klaus gave an furious glare behind him, how dare they hurt HIS Caroline! Wait his Caroline?Placing a comforting hand on her arm,wanting to take her in his arms so badly but he knew this wasn't this time or place even though he would love to see the look of Tyler's face.

K&C

Looking at her reflection in the mirror she couldn't help but wonder, Why did mine and Tyler's relationship last so long? Was he only in t for sex?  
How long was Tyler with Haley? Would he ever of told me if i hadn't found out from Klaus?Why did Klaus look genuine?  
With a frustrated scream and flying her brush at the mirror causing it to break she stormed out of the bathroom towards her room, she was tired, sore and just completely worn out. Turning of the light to be room she headed over to her bed trying to avoid any dirty clothes or something just lying around.

"Now sweetheart, what did the mirror deserve for you to punch it?" said a voice full of amusement.

"Holy shit, Klaus! What the hell you doing here? And i didn't punch i threw my brush at it" A slight blush crept onto her cheeks, but she remained the confident Caroline he knows and loves. Her eyes looked red and puffy so he could tell she had been crying sitting on the edge of her bed he opened his arms to her,  
collapsing into his arms her head on his shoulder. The tears just kept coming, he felt his heart break at the sight of her breaking down but his anger towards tyler never died down it only made him think of painful ways he could make the Lockwood boy suffer.

"Can you stay with me tonight,i mean you don't have to it's just..." Not knowing how to finish she just played with the old necklaces he had on, not able to look him in the eye afraid he would reject.

"Of course love, you know i would do anything for you" Reaching down he gave her a sweet kiss one the forehead wishing is lasted more than two seconds.

K&C

"This game sucks! Who even invented it in the first place" Klaus growled, glaring doing at the ipod if as that would help hm win.

"That's because you suck, a thousand year old, murderous, deadly hybrid you can do about nearly everything but the one thing that you can't do is a silly game that a five year old can do" Caroline couldn't help but laugh at him getting annoyed at Temple Run,reaching over for the ipod she suggested she she take over before he break the poor thing. He just waved her hand away.

"Hey! Mister it's my ipod"  
"I'm you guest"  
"My house"  
"Have you forgotten who i am? Thousand year old,murderous,deadly hybrd Remember?" Rolling her eyes she again reached over to get the ipod,and causing Klaus to pull it away. "Klaus please..." Batting her eyes lashes, he continued to smile down at her. So she tried a different approach. Leaning over she pretended she was reaching over for the ipod but this time was he pulled away she did something that no one has ever done before.  
She tickled him, not able to stop a small laugh from escaping his lips he tried to disguise it as a cough but nothing passed her. He couldn't breathe from laughing,  
he has never laughed so much in his life that it made his side hurt.

"Caroline,that's me-" The sound of her mothers voice caused them to spring apart. "Mom, hi!thought you were at work?" "I just came to tell you that's me leaving" Eyeing Klaus suspiciously, the awkward silence lasted a few moments, "alright, keep safe and Klaus remember i have a gun full of vervained wooden bullets" Caroline's mom said befoe giving them one more look and heading out the door for work. Letting out a sigh of relief Caroline fell back onto her pillows her spawled out around her, Klaus was giving her a funny look with a goofy smile on his face.

"Let's watch a movie, I'm picking" He said as reached over to grab the controller then turned on Netflix.

They end up watching movies for hours each taking turns to pick somehow, Caroline ended up snuggling into Klaus side with his arm wrapped firmly around her,  
they were holding hands and Klaus was rubbing her hand back and forth with his a while Caroline had to get up and answer the phone about fourty minutes Caroline laid down next to him again and fell asleep. Klaus smiled, not a smirk or a evil grin, an actual smile. No this wasn't bad, not bad at all.

This is my first story, so please be nice any advice would be nice (:


	2. Chapter 2

"You bastard!" Tyler screamed and he saw noticed the twelve dead hybrids one by one.

"Tyler hunny, you're supposed to be my sober cab home think i drank half the party" Sighing Carol Lockwood sitting down taking a sip of her drink.

"Evening" Klaus said, Carol's eye widened at his appearance. He had blood splattered over his face and his shirt was also drenched in it. "Looking for Tyler? I'd like to have a few words with him myself, you see he's done something bad something he really shouldn't of done"  
He looked down at the glass full of alcohol, suddenly very irritated with it he threw it as far as he could pacing as he tried to pull his head together.

"Why does everyone try to betray me? My Father, my mother, my brothers my sister, my hybirds and worst of all, sweet Caroline that's what hurt the most. Saying she wanted to spend time with me or talk to me it really was a stupid just a plot to distract me!"  
Tears were rolling down his face at this point. But then it was as if something snapped inside him his eye went black, it was the same anger he had before.

"I want revenge fo what Tyler has done and i always get what i want"

"Please Klaus don't hurt him he's my son he's all I've got" Carol said pleading hoping he would aleast have some sympathy.

"And your all he has, nothing personal love -" "Klaus don't you dare!" Spinning around he saw a furious Caroline standing there hands on hips,her face softened when she saw his face it was utterly heart breaking.

"Come here" pulling him into a hug he wrapped his arms around her as tight as he could as if she would disappear burying his face into her neck, she could feel his shoulders shaking and hear his gasping breaths, Over his shoulder he saw Carol run away from them fast as she could no even sparing a look back.  
"Why does everyone have to leave me?"he whispered into her shoulder, Caroline lifted his face her thumbs wiping away the tears "because you don't let them in" Klaus leaned into her hand that was cupping her cheek closing his eyes.

"I know"

Back at the masion Caroline was helpng Klaus unbutton his shirt so they could throw it away in the trash.

"So your saying if i gave up making anymore hybrids you would give me a chance" Klaus smirked down at her.

"And...?"

With a groan he muttered with a roll of his eyes, " Apologize to the doppleganger, the witch and the Salvatores, so deal?"

"Yeah deal" Caroline grinned patting his chest. "Seal it with a kiss?" Klaus said waggling his eye brows. Laughing Caroline went over to to sofa to sit, Klaus sitting beside her he got very serious all of a sudden. "So um,see like you said that i don't connect with people?I, um... want to try with you but no one eles ok?"

Caroline nodded, surprised that he was willing to open will her of all people.

Klaus told her everything Tatia, his father Mikael, his mother Esther, his siblings,his biological father, hybrids, the daggers, Stefan. I mean everything. She now knew why he is the way he is, well maybe she didn't understand it completely but she had a fair idea Klaus enden up with his head in her lap while she ran her fingers threw his hair with one hand and the other klaus had in a tight comforting hold.

"Would you ever take the cure?" she wondered. "Now why would i take the cure when im the most powerful thing in the world?" He replied sleepily.  
Caroline thought to her self asking if she would take the cure? No way when she was human she was pathetic aslo any vampire could do what Damon did to her with a snap of the fingers. A light snoring noise interrupted her thoughts, looking down she saw Klaus had fallen asleep. Smiling to herself slighty Caroline got cosy as much as she could without waking up Klaus and fell asleep herself.

"You have got to bloody be kidding me Nik!" Yelled an extermly loud voice.

"Kol don't start i could just dagger you again" Even from where Caroline was sitting she could hear the smirk in his voice. Groaning Caroline got up stretching going to see what all the shouting was about this noise was coming best from the kitchen. When she entered she saw Kol and Klause sitting at the table drinking a cup full of what looked like coffee, Klaus smiled up at her and nodded to the spare seat beside him. Kol smirked at her full teeth

"Hello cute blondie, not that i mind but what are doing here?Not that Nik mind either with the way you two love birds were sleeping, eh?"  
With a groan Klaus stood pulling Caroline with him

"Come on lets get you home wouldn't want your mother worrying now would we?"

"What were you and your brother arguing about?"Klaus shook his head saying it was nothing

"Darling, he was telling me that your little crew is on limits" Kol shouted from the kitchen.

Klause quickly pushed Caroline out of the door hoping she didn't hear what his idiot of a brother said but judging from her smile she did.

"Thank you Caroline, for everything" Klaus said as they walked to Caroline's door,"It's no problem"  
He kissed her cheek and smiled at her another one of those real smiles.

"I'll see you later love, looks like i have some apologizing to do"


	3. Chapter 3

"The things i do for you Caroline" Klaus sighed as he knocked on the Salvatore's door knowing the doppleganger would probably be here as well.

Damon answered the door with a smirk "Ahh, here to attempt to kill someones eles mom?"

"Can i come in?" without waiting for an answer he walked right in, everyone was there the doppleganger, good old Stefan, Damon, Matt, the witch, the mutt Tyler with his 'girlfried' Haley and Sweet lovely Caroline he stop himself from smling at her, she blushed and looked down at the wooden table.

"Alright i'm only going to do the once and once only so you better listen, Im sorry for all those things i have done to you all, Elena you can live a long happy free without me or my siblings doing anything to danger it and i promise to make no more hybrids" He could from there faces that they didnt believe him one bit so,  
he reached into his jacket and pulled out three bags of blood and put it on the table.

"What the hell?"Damon asked the question that was only everyones mind.

"It's Elena's blood you fool" With a roll of his eyes he started to head towards the door,

" Are you just doing this because we have you darling sister Rebekah?" Smirked the mutt. "What did you say?Where the hell is my sister!"

Caroline couldn't believe her friends sometimes they kept saying how bad he was when at times they can be just as bad. Klaus looked at Caroline with pleading eyes "Please Caroline, where is she?" She shook her head "Honestly don't know"

"And even if she did she wouldn't tell you!" growled Tyler, all Klaus did was roll his eyes " You have no right to be jealous you cheated on her" Elena gasped at this so obviously it was news to her, Stefan glared at Tyler and put and hand on Carolines arm, Klaus had to admit he was a little bit jealous on Stefan right now.

" She's in the basement" Elena told Klaus, he gave her a relieved smile before speeding of to save his sister Caroline followed after him.

"Is she ok?" Caroline quickly looked over Rebekahs body as she entered the basement. Klaus nodded picking her up and heading toward the exit "She should be fine, are you going to the ball tonight?"

"Um, no don't think so to be honest i'm not in the mood" Klaus gasped and placed a hand over his heart "Caroline Forbes is not in the mood to go to a ball! Hell has freezen over!"She laughed and playfully slapped his head, grinning up at her "Want to come over tonight then?" Caroline smiled and nodded.

Klaus never told her a time to go over at so she just went round about six seeing as that was when the ball started. Kol answered the door when sh knocked "You're back again miss me alreay?" he asked while pulling her inside. Caroline couldn't help but laugh, she followed Kol into the livingroom where she sat on the sofa. On the other end of the sofa sat Rebekah who was getting her nails painting and was looking at her with raised eyebrows.

"Rebekah darling, tell me how handsome i look" He said while looking at his reflection in the mirror, "Aw, Kol you know i can't be compeled" Caroline couldn't help but laugh and wonder if she would ever be friend with the sibilings?

Klaus stormed in not even noticing Caroline, he went straight over to Rebekah "You went after Elena, What is wrong with you?!"

Rebekah just smiled and looked up at him smiling "Here we go" He glared at her " Do you want another dagger in your heart?"

Kol turned around "Again Nik with these dagger threats, don't you have any other tricks?" Elijah left the room he had, had enough with his siblings banter.

Klaus spun around to face him "Aw go back to staring at yourself" He snarled, Kol lifted his eye brows in amusement "Who are you my father?"  
Klaus stormed over to him "No Kol but your in my house" "Then maybe we should go outside?"

"Klaus Hi! Glad you noticed me" Caroline said trying to get his attention away from Kol, turning around he saw his Caroline. "Caroline! I went over to your house to asked if we could hang out there seeing as the ball would be cancelled but seeing as you here already - Kol Rebekah get out"

A few hours later Caroline was lying on Klaus chest while they watched 'The Impossible' Caroline had to pretend she had something in her eyes a few time...  
"Are you making a mess of my shirt?" Klaus asked looking down at her. "No why?" Klaus chuckled "You have a big pile of popcorn just sitting there,right ont my shirt love" She couldn't stop the blush that was forming on her cheek, "It's annoying that i need to keep reaching over to get some and it not like it can put the bucket there because then i wouldn't be able to see" Klaus smiled and stole some of her popcorn and stuffed them into his mouth silently laughing.

"Hey!" Caroline screeched "you need to get me more then" He reached over and pick up a hand full out of the tub and sitting it on his chest where she recently used as a plate, he then picked up one peice and help it up for her to eat. Meeting his eyes she slowly moved her mouth over his finger her teeth grazing the skin and then quickly pulled back with a forward towards his eyes quickly glancing towards her lips the back up at her eyes he could taste her hot breath on his tongue,oh god it's finally going to happen. I've been dreaming on this for months, closing my eys i moved ever so slightly forward so our lips nearly touched then...

"Let's get this party started! Let'sget it started in here! WOOHOO!"

KOL! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Note - Not an Update**

* * *

Sorry but this isn't and update not sure if i'm going to continue not got many reviews and to be honest im stuck for ideas, but if you would like for to to carry on with this story feel free to tell me (:


End file.
